Serafina
by kutlessgurl90
Summary: Peter and Edmund go riding in the woods one day and come across a girl that will change their lives. They learn about bravery, sacrifice, and the strong bond of a family.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Narnia characters, except for Serafina, the character I created.**

**A/N: This is my first multi-chapter fanfic so if you have any tidbits of advice, I am open to suggestions to make it better.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was peaking over the land, covering it with a golden glow. It seemed like the perfect day. That was the thought of High King Peter and King Edmund. They were looking for the perfect excuse to escape palace life for a day. The meetings they were required to attend seem to drone on forever on some days, and the councils were something that they could live without. Both brothers knew that it was part of their duty as kings, but sometimes it just seemed to overwhelm their day-to-day activities.

On this flawless, picture perfect day, Peter and Edmund told their sisters Susan and Lucy that they were going out to scout the area for any creatures from the White Witch's army that might have gotten away and that they would be gone for the rest of the day. But they were really just going out for a ride on their horses, and they didn't bother telling their sisters that. Susan would scold them for neglecting their duties just to have some fun, and Lucy would want to tag along. But they just wanted to go alone, to have some time to themselves.

"Do you think that Susan and Lucy bought our story?" Peter asked Edmund as they set off on their horses towards the forest. "I don't think we would have made it out of the castle if they suspected anything," the younger replied, riding alongside of Peter.

"Remember the last time we all went out on an outing together?" Edmund inquired. "Ah yes," Peter responded, reminiscing that day, "The daisy crown Lucy made you suited you so well." "Hey!" Edmund exclaimed, "You seem to forget the time before that when Susan pushed you into the mud."

"I didn't appreciate that," Peter said uncomfortably, the image of landing face first in that sludge flashing before his eyes. "Really? I sure did," Edmund said smirking, trying to hold back his laughter. Peter glared at him for a moment, then smiled and gave him a shove that almost knocked Edmund off his horse.

They rode along, enjoying the scenery when they noticed that they were coming up to a clearing in the forest. "Race you!" Edmund shouted, as he suddenly rode ahead of Peter, slowly drawing away from him. "No fair!" Peter yelled, urging his horse to go faster. Soon enough they were neck and neck. Then Peter sped past Edmund without warning, heading farther up the path. He looked over his shoulder, only to see Edmund yell, "Pete, look out!"

But it was too late. Peter turned his head back; only to have it hit a thick, low hanging branch. The impact sent the High King flying off his horse, which immediately stopped as soon as its rider fell.

"Peter!" Edmund screamed, riding to his brother's aid, thankfully ducking under the branch that had caused the incident. Once Edmund reached Peter, he at once saw the damage that had been done. Peter had been knocked unconscious, a big gash across his forehead, which had already started to bleed.

In a rush to get off his horse, Edmund's foot got caught in of the stirrups, causing him to fall to the ground as well. His head unfortunately hit a large rock, which caused his vision to go black, going into an unconscious state.

Juts behind some nearby bushes, an unknown figure had witnessed the whole scene. "So these are the Kings of Narnia," the figure thought out loud, "_Very_ graceful." The figure walked over to where both kings lay and muttered, "Let's get you guys cleaned up a bit." The figure lifted the two kings bodily up and slung them back onto their horses. The person grabbed both reigns of the horses and started leading them deeper into the woods, saying, "These next few days are going to be interesting.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? I know it kinda seems dorky for both of them to be injured, but there is a reason behind that, I promise. And I know that this is a short chapter, but I will try to make the chapters a little longer in the future. Please review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. I do hope you like it. **

* * *

When Edmund awoke, the first thing that he felt was pain radiating from his head. He put a hand to his head, gingerly touching the lump that wasn't there before. He raised his head a little and took in his surroundings.

He certainly wasn't in the forest anymore. It was a wooden cabin, consisting of one room. There was a fireplace with a rug in front of it close to the bed he was laying in. A window that was facing him revealed the sun sinking below the mountains.

He looked to his right and he saw Peter laying in the bed next to him, still unconscious, his head bandaged. "I remember what happened to you," he whispered to his brother, "but what happened to me?"

"I see that one the kings of Narnia has awakened," said a voice that startled Edmund. He slowly looked up and he saw a young girl crossing the room with a tray that was laden with a teapot and two cups. She looked to be the same age as Susan. She had long flowing auburn red hair that fell past her shoulders. Her skin was as smooth as fine porcelain and her eyes were a deep emerald green.

But it was what she was wearing that stunned he the most-she was wearing _men's_ clothing. She wore a forest green shirt, which overlapped her matching tights. A belt was strapped around her midriff, on top of her shirt. On her feet she wore a pair of dark brown boots that went up to her knees.

This girl was definitely different than all the girls he had encountered in Narnia. Girls he had seen usually wore dresses and spent hours on end to look presentable. Edmund had a feeling that this girl would never do that.

He tried to sit up and instantly his body disagreed. The girl noticed his grimace, and said, "You should really take it easy, you know. Falling off a horse can really leave a person pretty sore." She put down the tray on a nearby table and started pouring the hot liquid into one of the cups. She handed it to the Just King, saying, "Drink this. It'll help with the pain of the lump on your head."

"I fell off my horse?" Edmund repeated, not believing what she just said. "Yep. Saw the whole thing," she replied, walking over to Peter's bed, checking on his wound, "I would have thought that the Kings of Narnia were a little more graceful than what I witnessed a few hours ago."

Edmund opened his mouth in protest, a bit of red coloring his cheeks, but the girl held up a hand to silence him, and continued, "But I know you were attempting to help your brother as quickly as possible. In that moment, nothing else mattered, except you assisting your brother." she gazed down at the High King, and sighed deeply. "He is very lucky to have a brother like you," she said quietly.

As Edmund continued to look at her, he noticed that there was some pain behind her words. But he didn't want to pry and kept these thoughts to himself; sipping the tea he was given. He felt the pain leaving his head almost instantly.

"Who are you?" he asked after many minutes of silence. "My name is Serafina," she answered, "And I think that your brother is waking up."

Edmund looked down at Peter, who opened his eyes and then shut them almost as quickly. "What happened?" he moaned. "Well let's just say that you got into a fight with a tree branch and lost," Serafina, replied before Edmund could open his mouth, "Miserably I might add." She then busied herself with pouring the other cup with the tea.

Peter opened his eyes again, sitting up a little, taking notice of Serafina. He looked up at Edmund who was sitting on the edge of his own bed, and asked, "What's going on?" "You smacked your head on thick branch because you weren't paying attention." Edmund answered with a mixed look of concern and amusement on his face.

"And then your younger brother here knocked himself unconscious by falling off his horse trying to get to you," Serafina interjected, handing Peter his cup of tea, a smirk playing upon her lips. "Hey!" Edmund exclaimed as Peter gave a small chuckle. "I just tell it like it is," Serafina said, throwing up her hands in defense.

"I bandaged your wound and you should be fine by tomorrow," she added looking at Peter who was sitting up a little more to drink the tea. "Thanks…what's your name?" Peter asked, taking a sip of his tea, immediately feeling relief.

"Serafina, and you're welcome," she responded, picking up the tray and setting it by the fireplace. "Oh and you two should probably stay here tonight. Unless you want some more unwanted run-ins with tree branches,' she added, giving them a knowing smile.

Night was already upon them and Edmund noticed that there were no other beds besides the ones he and Peter were occupying. "Where are you going to sleep?" he asked Serafina, who had brought out a pillow and a blanket. "By the fire, of course," she answered dropping the pillow onto the rug and spread the blanket out.

"Are you sure you don't want one of our beds?" Peter questioned her, making a move to get out of the bed, Edmund doing the same. "I am perfectly fine sleeping on the floor," Serafina replied, putting her hands on her hips, "What are friends for right?"

Both Kings lowered themselves back into their beds, each being a bit relieved that she was being so stubborn. "Goodnight," they heard her say and replied the same.

As Serafina lay down and snuggled underneath her blanket, she heard the two brothers whispering to each other. "I'm glad that you're alright Peter," Edmund said, and she could hear the love behind his words. "You too, Edmund, you too," Peter said in a low voice, returning the same feeling.

Then the brothers said their goodnights and drifted off to sleep. Serafina lay awake, though, watching the fire dance before her. With the flames flickering in her eyes, remembering what it was like to have such love for a brother and to be loved by one. When sleep finally overcame her, her mind was filled with memories…memories she would rather forget.

* * *

**Well? Please, please, please review! It would be much appreciated. =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for taking a long time to update, but this little thing called school keeps getting in the way. I do hope you are enjoying this so far!**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own any Narnia characters, with the exception of Serafina.  
**

**

* * *

**

It was the sun streaming through the window that woke Peter up. He sat up, looking over at his brother. Edmund was sprawled out on his bed, snoring softly. "Edmund wake up," Peter said quietly, gently prodding him. He let out a low moan, turning over on his side, putting the pillow over his head.

Peter let him be, knowing that any more attempts on waking his brother might result in another injury. He glanced over at the place on the floor where Serafina had slept and noticed that she wasn't there.

Peter got up out of bed and strode over to the window and looked outside. There he saw her attending to three horses, two of which were probably his and Edmund's. Since her back was to him, the sun's rays made her red hair give off a certain glow.

He went outside and went over to where Serafina was. "Good morning," he called to her, trying to get her attention. She turned around, saw him walking towards her, and replied, "Good morning to you too. I trust you slept well?" "Yes, thanks to you," Peter answered with a grateful smile, "and I am pretty sure that Edmund would say the same."

"He isn't up yet?" Serafina asked with raised eyebrows. "No, he usually likes to sleep in," Peter responded with chuckle, "He and Susan are not morning people. Me and Lucy on the other hand, like to wake up and sometimes watch the sunrise."

"Sounds like you have some great siblings," Serafina said, pouring more water into the troughs. "They are, but sometimes they can be a handful." "I bet," she murmured to herself more than to Peter, knowing all too well what is was like to be a handful for an older brother.

She shook off the feeling, and noticed that Peter was staring at her belt. "Where did you get those?" he asked pointing to the daggers that decorated her belt all the way around. Serafina took one out and held it up, revealing a glittering emerald in the hilt. "These were given to me by someone very special," she responded, "and I have learned how to throw these quite well."

Suddenly, she threw the dagger at a nearby tree, embedding it in the dead center. Peter just stood there stunned. Sure he had seen Susan shoot arrows and get a perfect bulls eye, but never had he seen someone do that with a dagger. "And I rarely miss," she added, fingering another one, smiling mischievously at Peter. "I'll take your word for it." Peter said, putting his hands up in defense.

"All right then," she said, walking over to the tree, pulling out the dagger with ease, pointing it at him, "but you have been warned." "How many times have you had to use those?" Peter questioned, putting down his hands as she put the daggers back in her belt.

"A fair few," Serafina replied, "I was taught to only use them when there is something or someone worth fighting for. I fight for justice of those who are unable to defend themselves, for those who are in need of assistance. I know it sounds kind of corny, but that's what I was brought up with."

As Serafina spoke, Peter could see the fire and passion in her eyes. "I don't think it sounds corny. It sounds like what my siblings and I do almost everyday," Peter interjected. "Yeah, when they aren't getting beat up by tree branches," Serafina said smirking.

Peter felt heat rising in his cheeks. He started stroking his horse, changing the subject by commenting, "It sounds like this person knew what they were talking about." "Yes he did...I-I mean _they_ did," she corrected herself, stammering a little.

"You should go wake up your brother, otherwise you two might not get back to Cair Paravel," she said in the cheeriest voice she could muster. Peter looked over at Serafina, and her eyes seemed glassy. Not wanting to press, he just responded, "Good idea," and made his way back to the cabin. "Keep it together Serafina," she muttered to herself once Peter was out of earshot, "You're stronger than this."

As Peter opened the door, he looked back and saw Serafina wiping her eyes and then getting back to the horses.

* * *

Peter went over to Edmund's bed and this time roughly shook him awake. "Ed wake up! The morning is half over!" "Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up," Edmund responded groggily, struggling with his sheets to sit up. Once he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he asked, "What have you been doing?"

"Talking to Serafina out by the horses," Peter answered and then told him what had just happened outside. "Wow," said Edmund, letting out a deep breath that he didn't know he was holding, "What do you think of her?"

Peter sat down on his bed, choosing his words carefully. "I think she's very stubborn and adventurous and at the same time kind, gentle, and compassionate," he answered, "a combination of Lucy and Susan if you will." "I thought the same thing, though I think she shows a little more Lucy," Edmund said, getting up and looking out the window, "I like that about her."

"Yeah, but there's something that's troubling her though," Peter said. "Yeah, Edmund said quietly, "but if she wants us to know, she'll tell us when she's ready." "I guess you're right," Peter said, fiddling with the bed sheets, "I just wish we could help her out, with all that she has done for us."

"Maybe she can come with us back to Cair Paravel with us," Edmund suggested, "Let her stay a few days. It's the least we could do." "It's worth a shot," Peter agreed, standing up.

As soon as the words escaped his mouth, Serafina came in the door, walking over to the stove asking, "Do you guys want some breakfast before you head out?" "Yes please, but we were thinking that you could come back to Cair Paravel with us and stay a few days," Edmund said walking over to where Peter was, "If that is okay with you."

Serafina, stopped what she was doing and slowly turned to face them. "Really? I wouldn't be much trouble would I?" she asked, not believing what she had heard. "You would be no trouble at all," Peter said, looking at Edmund who nodded in agreement, "Besides I think we have caused enough trouble for you." "Well, that certainly is true," Serafina said, crossing her arms with a playful smile on her face, "All right, I'll come with you two. But breakfast first."

Both brothers grinned at each other, both helping her with the breakfast. Once they were finished, they saddled up and started making their way back to Cair Paravel, with Serafina leading the way. "Race you!" she called, racing further out of reach of the two kings, her red hair flowing behind her.

"I think we've had a bad influence on her," Edmund said to Peter, all the while urging his horse to try and catch up. "I have a feeling the girls will like her," Peter responded, making his horse do the same thing. They rode on, not knowing what lay in store for them when they arrived back at Cair Paravel.

* * *

**I tried to make the chapters a little longer than the last two. I will try and update soon, but it depends on the schoolwork I am given this week. PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry yet again about the long delay. School is getting down to the last two weeks and finals are looming over me. But I did find time to write this chapter in the midst of all the stress. I hope you guys like this so far!**

**

* * *

**

The sun was high in the sky as Queen Lucy the Valiant sat on her bed, looking out of her balcony window. Her thoughts wandered to her two older brothers, wondering where they could possibly be. They should have been back by now. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop worrying about them.

Her dagger and cordial lay near her on the bed. If they didn't show up, then she would go looking for them. She wasn't going to sit here, not knowing if her brothers were in trouble or hurt.

A knock at her door brought her back to reality.

"Come in," she called, turning her head to see who it was.

It turned out to be her older sister Susan, whose hair was pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a deep plum dress.

"Any sign of Peter and Edmund?" Lucy asked hopefully, turning all the way around to on her bed to face her sister.

"I'm afraid not Lucy," Susan replied, a worried look on her face, walking over to where Lucy was.

"Where could they be?" Lucy questioned, placing a hand on her cordial, feeling the cold glass against her skin.

"I don't know Lu," Susan answered, sitting down next to her, rubbing her arm comfortingly, "but you have to promise me that you won't try to go looking for them."

"Why can't I?" Lucy asked, now firmly grasping the cordial, "They are my brothers too! They might need help! I just can't sit here worrying! What will that do for me?"

"I know you're worried and scared for them Lucy, but you can't go gallivanting off in search of them. We don't know what's out there, if there is anything out there," Susan reasoned, clutching Lucy's shoulder so she wouldn't get try and stand, "I already have two bothers to worry about. I don't think I could handle having another lost sibling."

Lucy looked into her sister's eyes and saw same apprehensiveness she herself was feeling. She released her cordial and gave Susan a hug, "Alright I'll stay here. I may not like it, but I'll stay. But if they don't return soon we'll send out a search party."

"Deal," Susan said, returning her sister's hug.

"There will be no need for that, your Majesties," a voice from behind them said, startling both Queens, breaking apart from their hug. It turned out to be Mr. Tumnus.

"There has been a sighting of your brothers, riding this way, along with someone else as well," he stated.

He barely got all the words out as both Queens dashed out of the room, hurrying down to greet their brothers, also to give them each a piece of their minds.

* * *

Susan and Lucy raced down to the palace gate just as their brothers and the other figure came into view. As they drew closer, both sisters noticed that the third person was a girl with long elegant red hair flying behind her. Once all three had arrived and dismounted, both sisters ran to their brothers.

"Peter!" Lucy yelled, running into his arms.

Peter swept her up and twirled her around. When he set her back on solid ground, he hugged her. "It's good to see you too, Lu," Peter said, chuckling slightly.

Susan on the other hand, had engulfed Edmund in a hug, and from the look on his face, he struggling to breathe.

"Susan, choking, not breathing," he gasped, to trying to extract himself.

"Sorry," Susan apologized releasing him, "But you guys gave us quite a scare."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed, putting her hands on her hips, staring sternly at Peter, "What happened out there? Did you run into any of the White Witch's followers?

"Umm...not exactly," Peter answered, looking over at Edmund who was still massaging his throat.

"What does that mean?" Susan asked crossly, crossing her arms across her chest giving both of them a stern look, "What were you two doing that caused us to worry so much?"

"Maybe I could shed some light on the situation, your Majesties," Serafina suggested, stepping forward and curtsying, "I am Serafina."

"Nice to meet you, Serafina. You may tell us what really happened," Susan said, Lucy nodding her head in agreement.

"High King Peter," she explained, " hit his head against a tree branch, knocking himself unconscious. King Edmund fell off his horse trying to get to his brother, who also rendered him, unconscious. It looked like they were racing each other. I was nearby when this occurred. I took them back to my place where I tended to their injuries."

Both Peter and Edmund just wanted to disappear to somewhere else, rather than being here, facing the wrath of their sisters.

"You have our gratitude, Serafina," Susan smiled gratefully at her, "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Your brothers have invited me to stay here for a few days," Serafina answered, "If it is not too much trouble."

"Nonsense! You are more than welcome to stay! You're going to love it here!" Lucy exclaimed, pulling Serafina by the hand towards Cair Paravel.

Before running to catch up with them, Susan faced her brothers with a glare on her face, saying, "I'll deal with you two later." She then turned on her heel and left.

Edmund and Peter just looked at each other, knowing all too well the wrath of their gentle sister. They followed the girls into Cair Paravel, not looking forward to their fate.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Lucy and Susan had finished showing Serafina where they lived. She had seen the luscious gardens, the grand training (which she was reluctant to leave) field, and the astounding library.

The last stop was the room she would be staying in. It was more exquisite than anything she had ever seen before. There was a huge four-poster bed, on which lay many soft and comfy pillows. In the corner was a full-length mirror. There even was a small balcony, which over looked the ocean.

Serafina ran over to the bed and fell backwards onto it. It was so soft and comfortable that she felt like never getting up. She closed her eyes, so content and peaceful.

She then realized that the two Kings and Queens were still there, watching her. She sat up quickly blushing slightly, saying, "Thank you, your Majesties. This is more than I ever imagined or hoped for."

"You're welcome Serafina," Lucy replied, "But none of this 'Majesty' business. You can just say our names."

"I am not sure I can do that, Queen Lucy," Serafina said uncomfortably.

"Just Lucy, and it goes the same for everyone else," Lucy responded, looking around at her siblings who also nodded in agreement.

Serafina smiled. It had been a long time since someone showed her such kindness.

"Oh before I forget," Susan said, walking over to the closet, "let's see if any of these spare dresses fit you."

"Dresses?" repeated Serafina, a worried look on her face, "What's wrong with the clothes I have on?"

"Nothing. It's just that you would much more _presentable_ in one these dresses," Susan explained, giving Serafina a bunch of dresses to try on.

Peter and Edmund were enjoying this scene immensely. It appeared that Serafina hadn't worn a dress in some time and was reluctant to get in one once again. Serafina saw them smirking and started towards them, only to be stopped by Lucy.

"I'll handle these two. You stay here with Susan and get ready," she said

Serafina nodded and before turning back to Susan, she shot the two kings a glare each.

Lucy spun on her heel, facing her brothers saying, "Alright you two. It's time to leave. Go find something to do."

Edmund and Peter were pushed out of the room, and the door was quickly shut behind them.

* * *

The brothers wandered out to the garden, and sat under a shady tree.

"Do you think Lucy and Susan will get Serafina in a dress?" Edmund asked, playing with a leaf that had fallen from the tree moments ago.

"Who knows?" answered Peter, "I mean I think Serafina could be pretty stubborn when pushed."

"Yeah, but so can Susan and Lucy," Edmund reasoned.

"We'll see when they _finally _come out," Peter whined, "They have been in there forever."

"It has only been half an hour, High King Peter the Impatient," a voice said from behind. Both brothers turned around to see who it was.

It was Lucy, with Susan standing a little farther back. Serafina wasn't to be seen.

"Well?" Peter said, ignoring Lucy's comment, standing up. "Was it success?"

"See for yourself," Susan replied, and stepped aside and revealed Serafina standing right behind her.

Both Peter and Edmund's jaws dropped. Serafina was in a midnight blue dress that reached her ankles, and on her feet were a pair of flat black shoes. Her hair was pulled back somewhat and she still had her belt with daggers around her wait.

When no words issued from Peter and Edmund's mouths, Serafina smirked at them triumphantly.

"Well, well, well," she said, placing her hands on her hips, "look how shocked your brothers are to see me in a dress."

Susan smiled slightly, saying, "Well, they better take another long look because they will not be back for a while."

She walked up to both brothers, grabbed them each by an ear, and started pulling them back towards the castle to give them a lecture that they would not forget any time soon.

Lucy giggled as her brothers were led off, protesting all the way. She then turned to Serafina and asked, "Hey Serafina, do you think you could teach me to use my own dagger? I have never really use it."

"It would be my pleasure," Serafina answered, "Let's get started."

"I'll race you to the training field," Lucy said, giving her a playful smile.

"Ok, but I need to take these off," Serafina said, taking off her shoes, "There much better."

Then both girls took off towards the training field, laughing all the way there.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it a little longer. Please, please, PLEASE review! =)**


End file.
